


"Oh shit, I love him."

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, based on a tumblr prompt, for being so patient with me while i write :'), fuck heteronormativity anyway lmao, hinata realizes he's gay as fuck, i guess??, it's really short but i wante to give y'all somthing, straight up good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: Many times, Hinata had stayed awake late at night, his hand pressed to his chest, wondering who out there in the great open world would ever feel his heartbeat in their own chest, would know his soul as he knew theirs. He couldn’t wait to come home to a girl who loved him.So he was confused when, in his second year of high school, he realized his mother had been wrong.~Hinata has a startlingly gay revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyoo this is a little bit of fluffy nonsense I wrote for a lovely follower of mine a couple weeks ago. Posting it here to hold you out while you I leave you to dry cuz I haven't got my shit together and haven't fucking updated my longer fics like I said I would :') rip Sage hahah ha ah aha hah aaaaaaaa
> 
> anyway ilyasm <333
> 
> P.S. Hinata clinging to Kageyama like a koala while Kags carries him around is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my short life upon this wretched earth thank you good night

 

 

 

 

_It was like coming home._

That’s what Hinata’s mother told him falling in love with his father had been like. Coming home. Seeing the wide world spread before her and knowing that here, in this place and time, she belonged, she was meant to be, she was loved. Coming home to someone who knew her soul like his own, who felt the beat of her heart in his own chest. Many times, Hinata had stayed awake late at night, his hand pressed to his chest, wondering who out there in the great open world would ever feel his heartbeat in their own chest, would know his soul as he knew theirs. He couldn’t wait to come home to a girl who loved him.

So he was confused when, in his second year of high school, he realized his mother had been wrong.

Hinata was confused because he was arguing with Kageyama over something stupid (again) in the middle of practice (of course) holding up the rest of the team (why not) when all of a sudden Hinata found that the icy blue eyes he’d been glaring into weren’t frozen with contempt or anger, but cool and calm, concerned. They swept over his body in one fluid motion, like the ocean taking him into the warmth of its deep waters, in a single glance making sure he was okay. The look in those eyes scared Hinata even more than the anger he’d always thought he saw there. He stared into them long after Kageyama had finished harping about Hinata’s knees and taking care of them and “watch where you land when you jump, dumbass!”

Hinata was confused because he wanted to run. The look in Kageyama’s eyes made him want to run as fast as he could, not home, but up, into the sky, or down, down below the mountains, across seas, under hills, through valleys and rivers, gasping for breath as he broke the surface of the planet and burrowed deep into its core, never stopping his galloping race. The look in Kageyama’s eyes made Hinata’s heart jump, leap like a great romping beast in untamed jungles, not the domesticated homebody his mother had promised him it felt like. Hinata’s breath tore from his lungs, stealing away from him like a hallowed whisper, and it was written in his body, this truth. It was inked into his skin, his breath cradling the single thought that burned its way across his mind.

_“Oh shit, I love him…”_

Kageyama blinked, his face freezing, his mouth hanging open. Behind him, Yamaguchi’s eyes bulged, and Tsukishima made a face, muttering, “Oh, give me a _break_.” Tanaka whooped, breaking the silence, and he smacked Nishinoya on the back, hollering about a bet.

Hinata could feel the heat rising in his body, and he refused to look at Kageyama as he realized the absolutely horrifying, terrible truth.

_He’d said that out loud._

The underclassmen gaped and stared up at their older classmates as Tanaka and Nishinoya held each other, weeping for their kouhai. Ennoshita tried to separate them, but Nishinoya clung strong.

The gym suddenly grew quiet as death a Kageyama finally moved, straightening with a little shift of his shoulders. He lifted his chin, glaring down at Hinata with that little crease across his nose that Hinata finally realized wasn’t scary but _the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen_.

“You…” Kageyama cleared his throat, snapping a glare at Tanaka, who was trying to goad him on encouragingly from the side. He looked back at Hinata. “You, um, you what?”

Hinata stared up at him, and the gym disappeared, the underclassmen and the other teammates disappeared, volleyball disappeared, and he knew right then that falling in love wasn’t about coming home at all. He knew then, looking into Kageyama’s eyes, eyes as scared and nervous as his own, that love was much wilder than that, much more ferocious. It grabbed you by the spirit and never let go.

Hinata licked his lips. “I said…I said, I think, I…”

“Go see a movie with me,” Kageyama suddenly declared, startling everyone in the gym. His face was flushed, and he could hardly meet Hinata’s eyes. “Go out with me and see a movie with me, this Friday. P-please!”

The gym wavered in silence as their teammates waited for Hinata’s answer.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, stupid, blushing Kageyama, and Kageyama looked back, and those frightened, icy eyes widened, then softened, and Hinata knew something had clicked, something had shifted between them, and he knew Kageyama knew his answer even as Hinata squeaked “Yes!” and leaped at Kageyama, burying his head into Kageyama’s shoulder, feeling Kageyama’s arms wrap tight around him, holding Hinata as close to himself as possible, while the other boys whooped and screamed and hollered and flung volleyballs around the gym.

Practice had to be cancelled because Hinata refused to climb down from Kageyama, and Kageyama refused to let Hinata down, and the rest of the team decided to let them cling to each other, Kageyama walking home with Hinata wrapped around him like a koala. But no one minded. Meat buns were on the senpais, and no one really felt like practicing when they just wanted to pat Kageyama’s back, or nuzzle Hinata’s head, still buried in Kageyama’s shoulder, and let the two boys know that they were loved here on the team, and they were home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com come screm with me about the new episodes omg


End file.
